Click 4 Death
by Suki-sei
Summary: -AU- A double murder, a computer game, and a mystery! The program team known as Xana is having some problems. Will thier game lead to death? Spin off of the story Monkeewrench by PJ Tracy


Hey everyone, yet another new story. ; I know I should be working on Shattered, but this is just me letting out some of my excess writing needs. It also lets me do mild procrastination. Click 4 Death is a take off of a book called Monkeewrench by P.J. Tracy. It's very good and if you're at least 12, it should be an okay read. There's some gore and it's sorta creepy, but it's really good! As a side note, this is mild AU (author's universe) so Aelita never existed along with Lyoko and Xana. The team will still know each other (minus Aelita) and all these things I cut out will appear, just differently. Every time I feel bored or need to do something, I'll post a chapter. Each chapter will be a spin off of each chapter in the book. All the book owners can do comparisons! Okay, okay, here's the story... (wait! Disclaimer: I only own a small slice of the plot and the OCs. Everything else is owned by P.J. Tracy or Ante Films/France3... I'll tell you guys when I see a disclaimer saying something is owned by me!)

Click 4 Death  
-=- a spin off of Monkeewrench -=-  
-=- by Suki, original by P.J. Tracy -=-

Rum was a must have on Sundays. Without it, Sundays weren't complete. Why Sundays? That was the day that Sister Angelica insisted upon Father Conaway having a "proper" meal.

Unfortunately, "proper" usually consisted off turkey drowned in some sort of gravy. The gravy was most likely some canned soup. Sometimes she would change the form of the turkey into meatloaf or perhaps even meatballs. Despite its forms it still tasted the same.

Farther had learned long ago that no medicine could touch it only rum helped. It blessed him with a quick sleep; while his stomach tried to digest Sister Angelica's meal.

On this particular Sunday night, he had been quite unlucky. Sister Angelica had made Turkey Surprise, which seemed to be turkey drown in eighty different liquids. When he asked how she made it, she smiled and zipped her lips shut.

So instead of the normal juice glass he used, he had drunk straight from the bottle. Soon he had fallen asleep in front of the TV. The next time he opened his eyes, it was 1 in the morning.

When he went to turn off the over head light, he noticed an old Chevy sitting the church parking lot. He had no doubts whose it was. Slightly rusted and defiantly deteriorating that poor vehicle looked as though it could hardly run.

In a moment of sin, he would've given anything not to be a priest. Instead he wished we were a normal person, who could just ignore it and go to bed. His only sin was in thought however, because he was already pulling on his coat.

The church was very plain. Unlike most catholic churches it was not very big, or magnificent. Only one stained glass window was in the church and it was placed on the south side, so that no sunlight ever touched it.

As he opened the doors, he saw the two Cobens kneeling in prayer at the alter. It wasn't unusual for this elderly couple to be here after hours, and sometimes he wondered whether they liked it better. Somehow solitude seemed better for them; perhaps because they believed that many of the other worshipers were corrupt. Despite this fact, he had never seen them hear this early before.

He sighed inwardly, knowing it was his duty to ask what the problem was. Even worse he already knew the answer.

"Good morning," he would greet them, "What is the matter?" Then they would tell him of another person that they knew was gay in the congregation. Even if the only clue was extremely long hair, they still believed that the offending man was gay.

But it wasn't your normal homophobia. No this was a war against it. "Sinning in God's name" they told him, as he listened to these rants. Whenever they finished he felt as though he would have to go and pray just to cleanse himself.

Please, God, let it be something new he prayed as he walked over to them. And indeed it was. Instead of another homosexual person, it was a small bullet hole in each of their skulls.

-=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=- -=-

So what do you guys think? Short chapter, huh? Review!!! -Suki


End file.
